


something wretched, something so precious

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, M/M, Religion Kink, Rimming, improper use of the hail mary prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door.





	something wretched, something so precious

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Chenyeol / cross

Jongdae has faith. He believes. He goes to mass every Sunday, goes to confession every chance he can, lights his candles and says his prayers. He's a good Catholic boy, the way his parents raised him, but he's still human and sin is his nature, just as it is every human's.

Jongdae sins a lot.

Chanyeol is naked and waiting for him, hand lazily stroking his cock, lip pulled between his teeth as he watches Jongdae undress. This is the third time he's had Chanyeol in his bed, naked, and writhing.

He never sees them more than once, usually. Chanyeol is just --

Chanyeol is the very picture of temptation. When Jongdae is inside of Chanyeol, he makes him feel both righteous and damned. When Chanyeol screams his name it's so beautiful, so breathtaking, so glorious that it almost feels like absolution.

But it's not. So Jongdae prays.

" _Hail Mary, full of grace_ ," under his breath as he undoes each button on his shirt.

" _The lord is with thee_ ," as he toes off his shoes, wetting his lips when he looks over and sees the glistening tip of Chanyeol's cock.

"Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus," Chanyeol says, smirking, and Jongdae's eyes go wide, frozen in his movements. Chanyeol has no faith, no god he believes in. The only deity he calls out to is Jongdae and it should feel like blasphemy, but --

“Holy Mary, mother of God,” Jongdae continues, growing impatient, too desperate to join Chanyeol on the bed and kiss the smirk right off his filthy mouth. His hands go to his belt, yanking it out quickly. He does not miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes light up for it.

“Pray for us sinners,” he says, unzipping his slacks and letting them drop to the floor, then hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and pushes them off as well.

The last thing he does is remove the cross around his neck, setting it down on the dresser before walking over to the bed and crawling toward Chanyeol.

“Now and at the hour of our death," he murmurs as he runs his hands up Chanyeol's legs, leans down and kisses his calf, the inside of his thighs, then lifts Chanyeol’s ass up higher, spreads him open with his thumbs, and pushes his tongue inside.

“ _Amen_ ,” Chanyeol moans.

 


End file.
